tangerine_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy
Achievements Most of the achievements are self explanatory however there are 2 that you should aim for as early as possible as they can be difficult to clear later (As of v1.26, these two are auto rewarded if they become impossible to achieve.) * hat-trick ** 3 Achievements on the screen at once * Where's the Left Button? ** 6 Achievements on the screen at once The quickest way is to do it at the start and picking 5 of the easy achievements like below since they don't require any tangerines * Secret Button (Click the button on the Tangerine Exchange) * Butt Notation (Click the notation button repeatedly until you get ( Y )) * Just to be Sure (visit the blank page 20 times) * FreeGames.org (Click Free_Games on ad page) * GasThomas.com (Click GazThomas on ad page) * Hat-Trick (This will trigger off after 3) Additionally on the first pass you should aim to do all human extinction achievements, as subsequent playthroughs will purchase heroic tangerines fast enough to save the human race * BOOM - Cause 250 people to die * 1 Billion Dead - Cause 1 billion people to die * 5 Billion Dead - Cause 5 billion people to die * Thoughtless - Cause the entire human race to die * Extinction Speed Challenge - Cause an extinction in 2.5 hours (This should come pretty easy)(To achieve, you must make a mutant tangerine in about 12 minutes. Then, hire no heroic tangerines.) The rate the visualization screen fills is based on the number of tangerines you currently have, not on your all-time gains. The fastest way to obtain the visualization achievements is to have a high TpS, gamble, and switch to the visualization screen while the gamble ticks down. If you lose the gamble you will drop to zero tangerines and instantly get several screen-fills in a row. Win or lose, switch back to gamble screen and repeat until you get the 100 screen-fills achievement. Some of the harder achievements can be made easier by using perks. For example, the Power Trader line is made easier with Insider Trading, Running Start, and Clicking Power. Also, achievements such as The Fulliverse and Pengrine21591 are unlikely to be unlocked without high levels in the UpGod perk. The Fulliverse/Power Traders/1e100 speed challenge The Fulliverse achievement takes a lot of effort to get. You cannot have all achievements while pursuing it, as it itself is an achievement, but achievements have very little late-game impact on TPS. Assuming you've acquired all perks, and breached 100 universes, and grabbed any achievements which are no longer difficult (like losing a lot at gambling), the most achievements you should be missing are 1e100 Speed Challenge, Power Trader, Super Power Trader, Hardcore Trader, and The Fulliverse. Hat Trick and Where's the left button are awarded automatically once they become impossible to achieve. The best method to get this achievement, along with the power traders and the e100 speed challenge is to first max starting tangerines, and win odds, and stock market hinting (optional, useful to have at least one or two) then in order repeat these steps: 1. Invest half money into a reliable stock 2. Double or Nothing (whenever possible invest no more than half your money into increasing win odds) 3. pull money from stock Repeat steps 1-3 until you get e20 Tangerines, which gives you Hardcore Power Trader. Now you can purchase all your buildings up to Tangerine God (assuming it's maxed) and get about e75 tangerines. From there repeat the steps to get the 1e100 speed challenge (takes about 20 minutes) and keep going to get 1e300 (takes about 3 hours) (20 minutes per e25). This method is significantly more effective than playing pure stock market. Graph showing expected returns per play of "Double or Nothing". On the left is chance of winning, and at the top is fraction of net worth bet: Perks * Every 5 levels of the UpGod perk multiplies the TpS of 5-D Tangerine (God) by 10e10, which will result in two extra ucoins if breaching immediately after unlocking. * Improved Efficiency has the effect of decreasing the time between breaches. Maxing it will make breach times be 6% of first playthrough, not counting achievement TpS bonus, the tangerine exchange, or double or nothing. It's also as good at maximum as 1.5 powers of 10 for getting more uCoins. * Insider trading helps you keep track of what stocks to buy and sell, though there's still some randomness to the stock price changes. * Clicking Power helps with the first few minutes of a breach, when clicking still nets you a large portion of your TpS. It will also help to get some starting money for the Power Trader achievements. * Increasing Running Start is a terrible idea, given its rate of return for the uCoin cost, but it can save some time/clicks when working toward the Power Trader achievements (it's worth 1819 clicks with maximum clicking power). * Lucky Charm costs a large amount for a small increase in Double or Nothing chance, and the total chance is capped at 75%. Multiverse Breach After purchasing your first 5-D Tangerine (God) Multiverse breach will be available from the achievement screen, which will show the cut screen and also unlock the perks screen